


Avec Une Clé

by Juliet_Lemming98



Series: la pratique française [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Doctor!Bruce, Drabble, Fluff, Français, Injury, M/M, Minor Injuries, Short, Worried!Steve, what even can I tag
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 13:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10697955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juliet_Lemming98/pseuds/Juliet_Lemming98
Summary: Bucky est blessé, mais il ne dit pas...Steve est inquiété.Je veux améliorer mon français! S'il vous plaît m'aidez- lisez ça et direz-moi les défauts!Je suis anglaise, et j'essaie écrire en français, qui est difficile (car le system d'apprendre langue d'Angleterre est stupid) et je suis désolée pour mon français médiocre.Disclaimer: I'm English. And trying to write in French. Which I can't do. I'm sorry for butchering ur language. But your comments make it better!!!! xxxx





	Avec Une Clé

**Author's Note:**

> Merci beaucoup pour tous des votre commentairels! Je répondrai bientôt! Ce weekend je suis allé à l'hôpital, et c'est difficile parler l'anglais, encore moins en français! Je vous aime tous, merci bien, vous êtes très très très incroyables et utiles!!
> 
> (Quand je me réveillais d'un sommeil du médicament, ma mère dit que j'ai dit en français?? Bizarre, n'est pas? Aussi j'avais des rêves géniales après avoir pris le médicament.)

 

Bucky serrait les dents quand Tony touchait sa peau autour de son bras en métal. C'était enflammé et rouge, et...  
'C'est infecté.' dit Bruce.  
Pâle et fiévreux, Bucky ne peut pas dire plus, mais il marmonnait;  
'La chambre... Elle tourne...'

À côté de Bucky, Steve mettait sa tête dans ses mains.  
'Buck... pourquoi tu ne nous dit jamais quand t'es malade?'

Bucky ne répondait pas- il était occupé par essayer ne faire pas un cri alors que Tony sortit le bras en métal de Bucky. La longueur de métal était belle, Tony la construisait bien, et, Dieu merci, c'était facile sortir de Bucky.  
Quand Tony soulevait le bras, Bruce a vu tout de la blessure. Il y avait une entaille sur s'épaule que s'étendait à travers son bas, et aussi sur le bra prosthétique.

'Merde,'

'Ta vocabulaire, Cap.' dit Tony.  
Steve tournait faire face à Tony;  
'Tu as le bra, Stark. Va t'en!'  
Étonnamment, Tony partait sans un mot.  
Steve regardait Bruce bouger dans le labo, c'était comme il travaillait au ralenti. Le visage de Bucky était le seulement chose que Steve regardait, le visage pâle comme la mort. Ses cheveux accrochaient mollement de sa tête, et ses yeux bleus étaient fermés.  
Il semblait un temps plus long à passe quand Bruce arrêtait travailler au-dessus le corps de Bucky.  
'Cap, j'ai fini. Tu peux lui prendre à votre chambre maintenant.'  
Les yeux de Steve rencontraient ceux de Bruce.  
'Merci, Bruce. Merci bien.'  
Steve prenait son copain dans ses bras, et lui portait à leur chambre.

_'Il est si vulnérable comme ça, il peut pas se protéger.'_

Steve souriait.

_'Il m'a pour ça.'_

 

Les deux se pelotonnaient au lit, proche, et c'était comme leurs mains fermait ensemble avec une clé.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Je veux améliorer mon français! S'il vous plaît m'aidez- lisez ça et direz-moi les défauts!


End file.
